An Innocent Mind
by FireCat1
Summary: Sequel to 'Running...' JT is back from refinement and has more problems now than any member of Weiss could see. Omi has to chose between the love of his son or duty. Oddness and whatnot inside.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey! I don't own Weiss! Weird huh?  
  
A/N: Well, I'm back, did you miss me? Heh, I'm still swamped with everything but I thought it was time to start the sequel. Uhm...things you need to know? Just know the ending of the 'Running from the past.'. Kay! Hope you enjoy!  
  
An Innocent Mind  
  
Chapter 1: Silence  
  
~~~~ The moon shone its silver light across the quiet streets of the city. The streets were empty and the buildings were dark as the night sky. Down the silent street, around the corner, the Koneko sat, resting its weary wings until the morning when it would be hounded again.  
  
Omi sat in his room, thinking, staring at the diamonds in the sky and the salient moon. He sighed, shutting the window, ending the stream of cool air into the room. Laying down on the bed he watched the crack of the ceiling, thinking of the last year he had spent, finally reunited with his team, and, in an odd twist of fate, their new allies; Schwarz.  
  
What he remembered more clearly was not the torture he had been put through by the other team, nor the warm love they had experienced for a short time, not even when his brother's spirit possessed his son. No, what he remembered so distinctly was that night. He had called JT out of the storage room and up to take his bath but...what he got was a near fatal attack. While he was supposed to be in the bathtub the boy had slipped out and redressed himself. Grabbing a pair of sharp scissors he found his father, unexpectant to say the least. When he had turned around the cold metal object was embedded deep in his chest, warm blood dripping to the carpet. He had screamed, that was the only way the others had known something was wrong, when they found him he was unconscious and JT...well, JT was sick, that's all that could be said.  
  
Shutting his eyes he tried to surpress the memory, though he knew that it wouldn't happen. They had no idea what had happened, so much had already occurred, what more could've happened? It was bad enough he was stuck with the mind of a 5 year old and drifted in and out of the proper world, but now he was being possessed, they assumed, all over again. He had had no say in the matter, but the others had put the child away, some place safe, some place where no one would get hurt by him again.  
  
He had unintentionally been taking deep breaths, which stung against his old stitches. Calming down, he clutched the old wound and pretended that it wasn't really there. No matter what any one had said he simply would not believe his son, the one who he had spent so much time and effort to protect, had intentionally tried to kill him. JT was too sweet and passive to do something like that but Masafumi wasn't.  
  
That name...it always made him cringe. If it wasn't the memories of before JT was born it was the whole possession issues. Nothing was ever enough, not even for a spirit. Omi took another deep breath. He wished that JT would be freed some time by the grip his brother had on him; knowing all too well that was far beyond wishful thinking.  
  
"Omi?"  
  
The blonde glanced to the doorway, graced by Ken's lean form. He sighed and sat up, crossing his legs as he sat.  
  
"Hi, Ken. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I couldn't really sleep and when I went by I saw your light on. You always stay up late looking at the stars, we always have. Why is that?"  
  
Ken walked farther into the room, taking hold of the chair by the bed and sitting in it. Omi smiled slightly, he had done that when JT had occupied the room.  
  
"The stars calm me. Now adays I need more calming than ever. I still can't get over it...it may have been almost a year ago now but still, it wouldn't have happened under normal circumstances."  
  
The soccer player scratched his head. "Well, yes, that is true, but, Omi, nothing we go through is ever a 'normal circumstance'. Unfortunately JT was caught up in our affairs since we thought he was old enough to handle it...which we were wrong about. We can't help that fact now."  
  
Omi sighed deeply. "I know...If only I could go back in time, do something, say something, change anything, just as long as he was safe from what ever it is that took hold of him."  
  
The brown hair man was silent. He could never think of anything to say to his friend about this topic. His son had nearly killed him; there was no other option other than to get rid of him. Didn't it at least beat killing him? Shaking his head he got up.  
  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts, just don't worry about it too much. The past is just that, the past. Nothing can be changed. Good night, Omi."  
  
Waving goodbye as the door shut the blonde returned to the soft bed and, despite his friend's good advice, started thinking all over again. Tiredness took him over and in the end what he had was both his memories and a dream.  
  
~~~~  
  
It had been dark, cold, almost like midnight in the middle of winter. He was curled up on the cold cement floor, waiting desperately for a chance to get away. That chance never came, however the door did open.  
  
From the given silhouette it seemed to be Nagi, but at that point in his torture who knew? He cowered as the form approached him, seemingly innocent. The person knelt down beside him, giving him a warm look; yes, it was Nagi. When he met his gaze a small bundle was forced into his arms and then he was alone again. Removing the small cloth he looked at its contents. Was he hallucinating? No, it was a baby, and it was starting to cry.  
  
The baby had soft gold hair, and through the squinted eyes he saw a greenish color, maybe even blue. He held the child close to him, trying to give it the little warmth he had, which wasn't much. Nuzzled against his chest the infant stopped crying and started chewing on his dirty shirt. Pulling the fabric away form the infant he gave him the little food he did have, a small piece of bread and a little water.  
  
The child wasn't apparently hungry, just cold. In whatever case this was not the right kind of environment for a child. Getting up he decided to try and pick the lock. Being the successful assassin he was it was a simple enough task, but the breaking out was a whole different story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi awoke to the pounding of fists on his door. Grumbling loudly he screamed,  
  
"Come in already, damn it!"  
  
The door swung open almost instantly and there stood Youji, in all his glory. The honey blonde smiled warmly at him, cigarette dangling from his mouth, and walked in.  
  
"Hello, Omi, darlin', how are you this morning?"  
  
The blonde newly roused from his sleep gave the other a queer look. "What is up with you? Its only eight, I have the noon shift, get out of my room!"  
  
Pulling the pillow over his head Omi's demand feel on deaf ears as Youji came in and sat on his bed and started to shake him playfully.  
  
"Get up, Omittchi! I have a big surprise for you."  
  
Omi tried to kick him from under the blankets. "Get off! I'm not your whore and the only thing that you could give me which would interest me would be either my son or your matrix like jacket."  
  
Youji flinched, then pinched Omi's neck, making him jump out from under the covers. He gave the playboy a livid look then rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's this 'gift you have for me', now?"  
  
Youji snickered. "Well, come downstairs and you'll see."  
  
Falling backwards Omi growled, then lurched forwards and got up. "This had better be good." He mumbled to his partner as they left the room.  
  
Heading down the apartment steps and into the kitchen he was greeted by the smell of warm cooking eggs, pancakes, sausages, orange juice and anything else Ken could make.  
  
"There! Breakfast on us! It's good!"  
  
The smaller blonde looked at his teammate curiously, then went to sit down. Ken immediately dished him a bit of everything then gave him milk and the juice. Aya had joined them about that time and sat beside Omi, and then was served by the ever-happy Ken.  
  
"What a weirdo." The red head whispered, leaning over so the soccer coach wouldn't hear him. Omi snickered.  
  
The great surprise wasn't much, but it was nice. After his meal he went back upstairs to take a hot shower. The running water felt nice, the heat draining away and problems he recently had. When he stepped from the shower and onto the tile floor he felt that ease leave him, and stay behind in the warm stall. Sighing he let it go and went to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before the noon shift started Omi had taken the smallest of catnaps and tried to type up some information he needed for Kritiker. At five minutes till he went downstairs and pulled his apron on. Ken happily greeted him as Aya grunted and Youji yawned. He smirked; at last the morning was catching up with the playboy.  
  
The days always went fast, what with the rush of customers and all. When it was closing time they all pitched in, ate a quick meal then retired, ready for tomorrow's new day. Laying in bed that night the blonde felt a strange feeling come over him. He knew he had felt it before but he simply couldn't place it. Shaking his head he turned on his side and, for the first time in a very long while, went immediately to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night took hold of the hospital, forcing an eerie glow on it. The sounds of screams and insane laughter had died down, giving way to the strangest sound there could be; silence.  
  
The rooms were all locked and secured, patients safely tucked away. The night shift nurse checked into some of the small rooms, then went towards the 'padded room section' as some of the less kind officers called it. The name wasn't even accurate, the rooms were small and had a soft floor and walls, but they were not padded.  
  
She glanced into the many rooms, pausing every now and then to seek out a patient who had strayed from their bed. On the last room she took a particularly long time. She searched for the teen inside, worried that somehow he may have gotten out. Finally a movement in a dark corner caught her eye and she knew that the boy was still in place. Walking away, back down the hall, she finished her rounds and sat at the desk with the other nurses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the room, huddled into the dark corner the young blonde looked out from the shadows, as if hiding from some great evil but at the same time trying to see it. His hair was a tangled mess and sweat poured from his face. Sitting there, in the darkness he whispered to himself, over and over again,  
  
"Daddy...come find me....daddy..."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
At that moment Omi's eyes snapped open and he released an ungodly yell into the night.  
  
~TBC  
  
Yup, that's chapter 1. Kind of boring, I know, but it will get better. For those of you who read 'Running...' I hope you'll be please with the sequel. So tell me what you think. Comments, suggestions, random info you wanna put about Weiss, go ahead. Thanks! 


	2. Plotting and planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Yeah! People DO like the story! Well, I hope the sequel is just as much fun. Don't worry too much about JT, things are going to look up for him in a bit. Oh, and did anyone want me to put yaoi or anything in this? Cause I will. Okay, enjoy chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2: Plotting and planning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, run this by me again."  
  
Omi grumbled as Aya proceeded to baby him into giving him every single detail of what he had dreamt. What more was there to tell? He had dreamt of JT, in the hospital, begging him to get him out. That's all there was to it!  
  
"Look, Aya, all I know is JT is calling me and he won't stop until I save him! I have to see him!"  
  
The read head frowned as Ken took over.  
  
"Omi, he nearly killed you, don't you think its best that he stays where he is. Then he can never hurt you again."  
  
"Do you really think he'll stay trapped forever? There's no way, and he'll keep sending me dreams until I go get him or until I go mad, which ever comes first."  
  
"Think for a minute, Omi. How would he get out? And, going by your logic, if he does get out he'll be coming after you."  
  
The small blonde turned his burning gaze towards Youji.  
  
"That's exactly my point! If I go and get him than he won't have spent years with pent up rage towards me and...and maybe I can fix what ever it is that's wrong with him."  
  
There was silence. No one said it but they all thought it, there was no way for anyone to fix what was wrong with JT, he was too far-gone now. Sighing heavily Omi got up from the table and went up stairs to get some more sleep. He didn't need to hear the lectures the others would give him, nor did he need to hear them whisper of how JT effected him, no matter where he was.  
  
Of course it effected him, didn't it effect them? The boy that was nearly their son was mentally ill; didn't they think of him every day as well? Either way, he was still around, as if his memory were a ghost, popping up when they thought that finally they could be released, but some how something always occurred to push them back to the beginning again. It was odd, as if the boy knew and refused to let go. Maybe he did, just maybe, he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The noon sun shone down on the city with a warm glow, smiling upon every living thing. In the light the hospital seemed much more inviting and less formidable. Omi had told the others he was going to go check out the new restaurant that had opened in the inner city, but they all knew where he was really heading.  
  
Walking down the white hallways the blonde felt his emotions sink, listening to the screams and methodical laughter. Why would they put JT in some place like this? Surely there were other places he could be put...  
  
The nurse he was walking with was so busy chattering away that she didn't even notice he was zoning. When they reached the door she unlocked it and smiled.  
  
"There's a camera in there for surveillance, so nothing to worry about. When you're ready to leave just press the button on the wall near the door."  
  
Nodding he let her open the door for him then close it when he was inside. Looking around he saw the bed was a mess, pillows flung all over the place and blankets all tangled. There was nothing in the room but the bed, a window and a few stuffed animal cats.  
  
Walking over to the cats he saw that there were four of them and that, this perplexed him most, they were all their code name cats. Picking up the most worn one he saw that it was small and black, a bombay. Before he could think twice the cat was snatched from his hands and was embedded into JT's chest.  
  
Omi gasped loudly when he saw his son. His usually perfect hair was a disheveled mess and his face was covered in dirt and what looked like ash. Kneeling down he gently touched the boy's tear stained cheek.  
  
"Hi, JT, do you remember me?"  
  
The boy shook violently at times, and said nothing. Taking the stuffed toy from him his father looked at him worriedly.  
  
"I know somewhere in there you can hear me, JT, and I want to tell you that I will free you. No matter what it takes I'll get you out of here. Even if Masafumi IS inside you I'll risk it and have you back again, where I can care for you. I promise."  
  
The boy gave him big aqua eyes, then turned his attention back to the cat that had been taken. Sighing the elder blonde gave the cat back and gently brushed his son's hair, a feeling of guilt passing over him at the greasy feeling.  
  
He stayed only a few moments more, then got up and went to the door to press the button. When the buzz rang, opening the door from the inside, Omi took one last look at the child, who seemed to be sad he was going. Waving goodbye he whispered, so that only the two of them would hear,  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow."  
  
And opening the door, he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken looked over to the small blonde, a grumpy look gracing his normally passive features. Every now and then Omi would look up at him, smile, then go back to reading his book. He knew, they all knew. He was planning something and they all had their money on the fact that JT had something to do with it.  
  
Finally the brunette couldn't take it anymore and ripped the book from Omi's hands and yelled,  
  
"Omi! Tell us what you're up to, now! I know you're planning something now tell me!"  
  
The blonde blinked casual blue eyes, then smiled. "Ken, calm down. If I were planing anything I would tell you, you know that."  
  
"Don't psychoanalyze me! I know that you're planning something!"  
  
Omi's smile fell. "Do you even know what psychoanalyze means?"  
  
"NO! NOW TELL ME!"  
  
"Well, it means-"  
  
Before he could finish his quip Ken slapped the younger hard and grabbed him harshly.  
  
"Omi! I'm serious! Have you forgotten what he did?! He'll try to kill you again! He's not right! It's not even him anymore! Why can't you see that!?"  
  
"Because love is blind!"  
  
The room filled with an uneasy pause. Ken looked slightly dumb struck, unsure exactly of what his friend's words meant.  
  
"Love is...blind? What?"  
  
"That's right, Ken, love is blind! No matter what has happened or what he does he is still my son and I will love him. I can't see anything wrong or bad with him, that is why love is blind. So I'm blinded by love, I don't care. And you, all of you, shouldn't worry about things that have nothing to do with you!"  
  
Closing on that, the blonde turned on his heel and stomped up to his room, slamming the door and locking it tight. The soccer player simply stood, rooted to the ground, wondering exactly what had just happened.  
  
"Maybe...love truly is blind. Oh, boy, Omi. What have you gotten us into?"  
  
~TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Next chapter, JT comes back and all hell breaks loose with Weiss. And, yes, Omi is blinded by love. Pretty good representation of the quote, huh? Any ways, leave your comments! Thanks! 


	3. He's back

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Okay! Omi and Youji are going to be a pair now, just 'cause I like them. But don't worry, for those who don't like the couple or aren't into yaoi I'll keep it at a lighter level. Trying to please everyone here so for mega yaoi fans, sorry, maybe after this I'll write one, 'kay? Okay, well, here goes!  
  
Chapter 3: He's back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi sighed, looking at the boy on the floor, playing with the four stuffed cats. He sat on the small bed, watching him, waiting for hours for the nurse to leave the hall. She was rather persistent in her watch. He had plans to simply go in, wait a few minutes then whisk the boy away right out the front door. Now he had been there for three hours and now had to go out the back. Luckily, he had put gum on the door so that it wouldn't close all the way, so when he left he wouldn't alert anyone. It would be awhile before anyone noticed that JT was gone.  
  
Finally a voice came over the PA system and called the nurse, Julie, away from her post. Springing up instantly Omi grabbed the boy's hand, though he started to struggle immediately.  
  
"No, JT! Come on, we have to go!"  
  
The boy wiggled his hand from his father's grip then scooped the toys up in his arms. Omi growled at the sheer stupidity of it all, but the child wasn't right in the head right now so he would let it slip.  
  
Taking two of the animals himself he took the boy's hand again, then pushed the door open with his shoulder. Looking around quickly he pulled the boy along, dodging people and hiding in the smallest of places. Finally they reached the back and, thankfully, they made it out without an alarm or being spotted.  
  
"Thank god no one was in the staff room." Omi thought numbly, running towards the small car.  
  
He quickly put JT in the back, buckling him up, then jumped into the front and started the car. Speeding away he thought momentarily that he had done something wrong. But, taking one look back at the boy playing with his cats, he saw that he had done the right thing. No matter if he tried to harm him again, no child deserved what he had been put through.  
  
Smiling, he cruised the highway, thinking of how perfect their lives would be again, ignoring any sense of better judgment or foreboding.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken put the receiver down, his face paling. The other six looked at him with slight alarm.  
  
"What is it?" Aya questioned.  
  
"I-its JT." He stated simply. "He's missing. The last thing the ward remembered was that Omi was there with him, then they were both gone."  
  
A groan escaped them all, knowing all too well what had most likely happened. As if on cue Omi then walked through the door and, so they saw, so did JT. The small blonde was trailing behind his father, grasping his hand like it was the holy grail.  
  
Youji took one look at the kid then groaned loudly. "Omi, I can't believe you actually did it..."  
  
"Well, believe it. And I don't want any of you to say anything. He isn't leaving and I'm not going to give up, so back the hell off."  
  
An understandment was reached upon seeing the look on the father's face. It wasn't twisted with hate or anger, but utter fright and sympathy. Omi wasn't doing this for his own sake, it was all for his child he wanted to protect.  
  
"Fine." Aya said. "But you had better hope somehow we get him out of the trance he's in. And if he even raises a single finger in harm we're putting him some place where you'll never find him again."  
  
The threat cut deep but the blonde nodded. If JT were incurable than another attack would prove it.  
  
"Okay, he's probably hungry, make something to eat, Ken. I'll give him a bath later. For now can someone watch him while I take a shower?"  
  
The others glanced around then nodded. Nagi knelt by the boy and looked at the cats. JT was looking at them intently like he thought they would do something if he watched them long enough. Smiling, he used his powers to make the cats float and play. JT smiled broadly, looking amazed up at the cats.  
  
Omi smiled lightly, then trotted up the stairs towards the bathroom. Throwing the lights on he started running the water and stripped. Halfway off with his shorts he noticed someone in there with him.  
  
"Ah! Youji! What are you doing?!"  
  
The playboy smiled lopsided. "Just checking to see if you have brain damage, is all."  
  
The smaller blonde glared. "I'm fine, you just make sure JT doesn't get hurt."  
  
"He's fine, Nagi and the others are playing with him and Ken's making stew for dinner."  
  
Shaking his head Omi continued to undress, not caring whether or not the other saw. Grabbing a towel he put it on the floor beside the shower stall and looked back to his friend.  
  
"If you have your best intentions in mind, I thank you, but if you're just trying to get rid of an obstacle you're going to lose."  
  
Youji was taken aback. Fuming he slammed the door shut and took a harsh hold of the younger.  
  
"You don't think this bothers me too?! He's like a son to me too, you know! I just don't want you to be blinded so much that you end up hurting yourself! Did you even think when you grabbed him?!"  
  
Sighing, Omi gave Youji a look of coy intentions. "I thought. I just want him around again. I know we can get him better, we just need to be positive. Now, let me go so I can take my shower, go watch him, will you?"  
  
The older blonde let go and grumbled. "Great, now you act like I'm his father."  
  
As he opened the door Omi pushed him out, roughly. Before he shut the door he grinned and said,  
  
"You are, nearly, we all are. So do your part and make sure he doesn't kill himself."  
  
And with that the door shut and locked and the running water was all that was heard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JT, eat."  
  
The boy looked up at the command. Ken was sitting next to him with a sandwich and a bowl of soup set on a nearby table. The child took one look at the offered food, turned his nose up at it then proceeded to go back to playing.  
  
The brown hair assassin growled. Right before he could grab the boy by the hair his hand was intercepted by Youji's. He looked at him oddly and relaxed.  
  
"Calm down, Ken. He'll eat when he's hungry. When Omi comes back he'll make him eat. Just let it go."  
  
"Fine, but if the kid goes on a rampage later because he wasn't fed and whatnot its your fault."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Though they thought the boy was totally oblivious to the world, they were wrong. Turning his large aqua eyes towards them he grinned evilly. He shut his eyes and held them for a moment, then let them drift back open, a dangerous glint flashing before them.  
  
"Mamoru...I'll find him."  
  
The room turned cold. Even Farfarello looked at the child like he was insane. The grin then disappeared and the once bright aqua color returned to the child's eyes. He looked at his uncles and protectors oddly, then chirped happily and went back to playing with the toy cats.  
  
"Something very wrong is going on." Ken muttered.  
  
"You can say that again, we had better fix what ever is wrong with him, quick, before any of these visions come true."  
  
Everyone turned to gaze at Brad frightened.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aya asked harshly.  
  
"Well," The precog began. "Who ever is inside him is planning on killing us all. What better way to do it than take the body of a seemingly harmless boy and make him do their bidding?"  
  
Nagi frowned. "Masafumi doesn't give up, does he? He want's something, and he won't stop until he gets it. Is there anyway that we could possibly drive him out?"  
  
"Can't we exercise him?" Youji asked.  
  
The question seemed dumb, but before anyone could scold him it sparked an interest. It could work...they had nothing to lose, didn't they? There were no other plans.  
  
"Don't we need a priest for that?" Schuldig asked, making Farfarello cringe.  
  
"Yeah, we do, but who cares, he needs help! Let's do it!"  
  
Ken received odd looks, but that didn't put asunder his spirits. They decided to discuss it thoroughly through, ignoring the child, which wasn't too great since he wandered off, up the stairs, after his father.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi stepped out of the shower, refreshed. Grabbing a towel he dried himself off and redressed. When he unlocked and opened the bathroom door he was slightly surprised to see JT sitting before him, waiting for him it seemed.  
  
"JT, what are you doing up here? You should be downstairs, eating or playing. Come on."  
  
Taking the boy's hand gently he pulled him to his feet and walked him down the stairs. When they arrived he saw that all seven were huddled, deep in conversation. He grumbled to himself then stormed over to him. Leaning down into the group he shouted near Youji's ear.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHY WAS JT WAITING OUTSIDE THE DOOR FOR ME?! IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT ME THAN WATCH HIM!!!"  
  
The whole bunch sprung up instantly. They looked oddly at one another than at the angry father holding his child's hand.  
  
"What do you mean he was waiting outside the door for you?"  
  
Omi glared blue daggers at his brown hair companion. "I mean, when I opened the bathroom door he was sitting on the ground, waiting for me to come out. Geez, if you think he's going to kill me shouldn't you keep a better watch on him?"  
  
Everyone shifted guiltily. Finally Brad spoke up.  
  
"Never mind that, we're going to have an exorcism. You're brother needs to get out of your son before he kills us all, like he plans to do."  
  
Omi jumped slightly.  
  
"O-okay, and how do you intend on doing this?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
No one answered. They had no idea what was going to happen. Priests didn't do exorcisms anymore, and would the power of god work on someone who didn't believe anyway? No, what they needed was one hell of a powerful jolt to push the spirit out, which was just what Nagi had though of.  
  
"We don't need a priest, what we need is power. You remember what happened to get us into this mess. Our combined powers opened a door between the spirit world and this world. If we can do that, don't you think we have enough power to shut that door, or push the spirit out? We just need to plan it out."  
  
Farfarello looked relieved. "No priests thank-" He stopped. Thanking God just didn't seem appropriate, so he stopped.  
  
"So, what do we do?" The father asked.  
  
"I guess...we tie the kid down, form a circle and try to concentrate all of out energy."  
  
Schuldig looked at the youngest Schwarz member. "That sounds like some stupid sailor moon shit."  
  
The youth looked at him angry. "Who cares, you got a better plan?!"  
  
The obvious answer was no, so the conversation ended at that. Omi looked at them all, unsure of exactly what to think. Nodding his head slowly he pat JT's hand and asked what had to be done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
JT whimpered loudly, he didn't like being tied to his bed while everyone stood around him. Omi stood close, holding his hand, speaking gently and soothingly to him. When everyone was set Youji shook his shoulder and took his hand. Still holding on tightly to his son he closed his eyes and listened to Brad's instructions.  
  
"Now, hold on tightly to him, so when the power between us passes to him it will drive the spirit out. Just concentrate, remember how powerful you alone are, and then know how powerful we all are, together. We are stronger than any force when put together."  
  
Omi opened his eyes slightly when he felt JT struggling. No, correction, it wasn't JT struggling, it was Masafumi, he didn't like the idea of being driven out of his 'home'. Taking a harsher hold he dug his nails into the boy's skin, making him bleed a bit.  
  
"The power we have is unbreakable, when it passes into him he will be cleansed, he will be free. Concentrate on freeing him, drive out the evil spirit!"  
  
A sudden cold wind blew from out of nowhere, extinguishing the few candles that were lit. Now it was only them, the darkness, and JT's strange cries that sounded more like a strangled bear. The temperature fell even more, the 'wind' blowing even harsher. Soon a loud howl joined the wind, startling even the bravest of them all. Then, in a split instant, all of their accumulated power was released, going through each one of them until it met JT, where it was intended to go.  
  
The boy shrieked loudly, arching his back against the restraints. The power was inside him, surging through his veins. He could feel it go through every crevice of his body, purging it of evil, cleaning him in a sense. Then, his eyes widened, turning brighter than before, changing almost to light green. The power jolt worked; coming from his mouth, just like a breath of air, a misty blue orb left his body, the same orb that had entered him so long ago.  
  
Just as suddenly as it had came the wind disappeared and the orb made a shrieking sound, escaping through the opened window. Ken immediately shut it, wiping sweat from his brow.  
  
Omi instantly threw himself onto his son, asking him questions he knew would not be answered. The child looked so out of it, he doubted he was even conscious. He undid the restraints, positive any danger was gone.  
  
"JT! JT, can you hear me?! Are you all right?! JT, speak to me!"  
  
Turning his head slightly the teen squinted, as if he had a headache. He tried to flip over, only to convulse. Burying his head into the pillow he mumbled to his father.  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
And he fell asleep.  
  
~TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! A longer chapter. Okay, first off, if anyone likes sailor moon, I didn't mean to bash it, I used to watch it, but I'm sure it would be something Schuldig would make fun of. And, heh, I went back and read all of the reviews to 'Running...' and the chapters. Man, I didn't know I wrote that good. It isn't great but I think its pretty good. Any ways, next chapter, what does JT think of everything that happened while he was 'asleep' and how's he going to react to hearing what he had been doing? Till next time! 


	4. A whole new life is waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Okay, so its been...2 months? Oh god, I'm so sorry guys, unfortunately I was working over time a lot since we're going out of business and then I got into a slight accident (which required medical help), and then school and family! Too much stuff! Sorry for the wait, but, I hope you enjoy the rest of it. I WILL finish it!  
  
Chapter four: A whole new life is waiting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Omi watched as JT walked, clumsily, around the room. He had spent the whole previous day sleeping, not that he blamed him of course. After a year of not being on his feet, consciously, it was a bit disorientating to start up again. He stumbled over to the window and looked out at the lively city below.  
  
"How long was I asleep again?"  
  
"A year." Omi replied, stepping closer to his son.  
  
"A year..." The teen mumbled to himself.  
  
Omi frowned; he hadn't yet revealed what had happened in the amount of time that he was 'gone'. And somehow he doubt the child would like the timely recap.  
  
"JT, there's something more I need to tell you. Well, actually, a lot more. Let me start by asking you this, do you remember anything from while you were possessed."  
  
JT swung his head to look at his father, then swung it back towards the window. He looked distant for a moment, seemingly thinking the question over in his mind, trying to find ways to answer it.  
  
After a long silence he opened his mouth. "I remember that night, being taken over, it was like all the anger of the world was inside me. Then, gradually I drifted in and out of the world until I was finally lost to it. It was like seeing a car accident, you see it happening, you want to stop it, but you're stuck in the moment and can't do anything about it. Then, after the first month...It was just...black."  
  
"Black?" His father repeated.  
  
"Yeah, like a dark shroud was put over my eyes and cotton was shoved in my ears. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, but I could sense. I could almost tell when something bad had happened. And then it would get even more black, and then it went back to normal. It was like being stuck in a dream. Why?"  
  
Omi gulped. How do you respond to an explanation like that? Shaking his head he decided just to get it out of the bushes and into the open.  
  
"You said you could sense things? Well, I'm not sure exactly what you meant but maybe you sensed doing something bad, doing it to me."  
  
JT looked back at his father with curious eyes.  
  
"You attacked me, you put a pair of scissors into my chest about three inches deep. I still have a scar, I always will."  
  
The blonde carefully lifted up his shirt and showed the large scar on his chest. It was a small slash like looking line, but it clearly looked like it had hurt. JT cringed, then quickly turned away.  
  
What had he been doing? How could you sleep for a whole year and not have any clue as to what happened? This was all too hard to comprehend.  
  
"Dad, can you please leave me alone? I just want to have a quick rest before I go see the others."  
  
Omi smiled weakly. "All right. Go to bed, when you come down I'll make you something nice and hot to eat, okay?"  
  
"Thanks, dad." He said, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over his head. "See you in a bit."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leaving the boy alone the father closed the curtains and went to the door, opening it. Taking one last fleeting look in he smiled slightly, then shut the door and went to join his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT sat awake in bed, despite how much he tried he just couldn't sleep. He wasn't really tired, he just couldn't bear to see his father again, something had changed all that time ago, now he had to deal with the consequences.  
  
Flipping onto his back he saw that they had painted over the crack in the ceiling. That was his favorite thing to look at. Sighing he decided to just go and face the world that he had been avoiding. Putting his feet down on the ground he shivered. He quickly went to his dresser and pulled out some of his old clothes. Sliding them on he noticed that he had grown quite a bit since the last time he had worn them. Ignoring it he slipped on some socks then went to the door and left the dark room.  
  
Going down the stairs he could hear his Uncle Ken listening to a soccer game in the basement and Aya with him, telling him to turn it down, his request promptly ignored. Sneaking past them he made his way to the kitchen, however, before he could enter he heard a startling conversation between his father and uncle.  
  
"Are you glad he's back?" His uncle Youji was asking.  
  
He heard his father sigh deeply. "I don't honestly know, Youji. When he was gone I missed him terribly, but now that he's back I have no idea where to pick up the pieces. I also get the feeling he has no real desire to try and restore our relationship. He's just as lost as he was back then."  
  
He heard some shuffling and the sound of some drink being poured. Then his uncle continued again.  
  
"Maybe he just needs time to adjust, he's finding out things that he probably doesn't want to know. He just need some space, he's aged a year, he's probably going through normal teen phases."  
  
Again his father sighed. "In honesty, part of me wishes he had stayed that way."  
  
The boy had to cram his hand over his mouth to prevent from gasping loud enough for them to hear. With soft tears in his eyes he listened for more.  
  
"What?" Youji exclaimed.  
  
"It would have been easier to just have another child than to be put through this. If he had stayed that way than eventually I would have forgotten him and the whole problem. Now I'll always be reminded of it."  
  
He could tell that his uncle didn't believe the words that were coming from his mouth.  
  
"Omi, he's your son, he always will be, you would never forget him. At least now you can try to repair the damage that was done. And even if there is a scar left you'll know that it's the past and the present is preserved. Maybe you need some time to adjust as well."  
  
The youth couldn't hold it in anymore. Running from the doorway, he immediately went to his room and locked the door. Omi nor Youji had heard the sound of running feet so they simply stood with each other, talking as they always had.  
  
"I know, even if there was a problem," Omi was saying. "We could fix it, because he's my son..Because I love him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi knocked on the door again, JT still wasn't answering. With slight worry he was just about to go get a lock pick when the door unlocked and JT peaked out.  
  
"Who is it?" He asked with much effort.  
  
"Its me, dad. Are you okay?"  
  
Rubbing the tears from his eyes he nodded 'yes' then stepped out into the light of the hallway. His father looked at him critically, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Ken's making dinner right now, it'll be done in a few minutes. Will you eat with us?"  
  
The teen sighed, but nodded. After what he had previously heard he really didn't WANT to, but he didn't want them knowing something else was wrong.  
  
Omi smiled brightly. "Lets go then, they're all waiting to see you!"  
  
He grasped the boy's hand strongly then proceeded to drag him down the stairs towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT merely poked at his food, eating little bits of it. It wasn't that Ken was a bad cook, it was that all four of his guardians were watching him. Sad or not, he always got uncomfortable when people stared. Standing up he excused himself from the table and went back to his room.  
  
Omi had tried to make a protest, but Youji had quickly grabbed his arm and shook his head advising him not to chase. Sighing he sat back down and buried his head in his hands. Maybe raising a child was something he was NOT meant to do...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aqua eyes stared hard at the cold wood floor. He couldn't help but let some stray tears fall. Grumbling he forced them away and went to his closet. Pulling out a duffle bag he began to cram some of his clothes in. Shorts, pants, T-shirts, turtle necks, socks, boxers and even his bathing suit. Pausing he asked himself why he would need it, he wasn't going to Florida.  
  
Finishing up he shoved his life savings in the bag as well as his journal and his father's cell phone. Grumbling he replied to the harrowing darkness,  
  
"If he thinks that it would have been easier not to have gotten me then I'll solve the problem and leave."  
  
Pushing the window open the teen swung his leg over the hedge and onto the drainpipe. Shimmying down, his hightops clapped on the pavement and he went running. He glanced back once to see the lights of his uncle's rooms flicker on, which only made him run faster. He didn't want to think of that place, of the love he had once felt there, he never wanted to think of it again, what he wanted was freedom. If this wasn't freedom than what was?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi sighed as he rested his head against the door. He dreaded seeing his son again, he had seemed angry when he had stormed off. Shaking his head he resolved to himself to make this better and pushed the door open. When he entered the first thing he noticed was that the lights were off.  
  
"JT?" he called.  
  
When he didn't receive and answer he began to look around frantically. When a cool breeze brushed past him he immediately looked to the window, realizing in shock that it was wide open. Running to it he looked out, fearing what he saw. Nothing...Grasping locks of his own hair he tugged then shouted.  
  
"JT! NO!!!"  
  
As he sank to the floor the other three members of Weiss entered. Rushing to him they saw that JT was nowhere in sight. Taking a wild guess dread filled all of their hearts. They had lost him again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blonde youth yawned. He had run all night long and had only reached the train station just an hour ago. He had booked himself a train to the coast of Japan, not sure of what he would do once he got there. The train wouldn't leave for another hour, but his nerves made him too excited to rest, or even sit. Sighing he tried to shake the sleep from his head and went to sit on a bench. His life would start anew, now all he had to do was get there, then everything would be fine...he guessed.  
  
~TBC  
  
Yeah, again, really sorry for the loooooooong wait...Inspiration comes and goes and doesn't come as often as I wish. Sorry. Any ways, next chapter, JT boards the train and heads to a new life, with a new friend he meets on board. At the same time his father and uncles are busy worrying themselves away. Hope people are still reading. Sorry! 


	5. My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss.  
  
A/N: Yup, I'm still going! Glad people are actually still reading this. Well, hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 5: My life  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell was ringing quickly, signaling the departure of a train. JT peeled open his eyes, briefly aware of the fact that he had accomplished the feat of sleeping. Another sound of the bell sent him to his feet, yelling.  
  
"Oh my god! That's my train!"  
  
Grabbing his bag up he began to run towards the end of the train, ticket in hand. It had already begun to move, slowly, but still fast enough for him to be panting when he caught up. The conductor looked at him oddly when he saw him waving.  
  
Shouting to him the teen said, "Wait! This is my train! 241, Tokyo to Hirosaki!"  
  
Waving the ticket the conductor grasped the rail and leaned out, grasping the boy's hand and pulling him onto the platform. Looking at the ticket he tore the end off then handed him the stub.  
  
"You are one lucky boy, you know. Your car is in the middle, the dining car is towards the front and bathrooms are within your cell."  
  
JT gave him an odd look. "Cell?"  
  
The man smiled. "The room you're sharing. The bathroom is within your sleeping courters."  
  
"I'm sharing a room?!"  
  
"Didn't you realize? You bought one of the most expensive tickets."  
  
The blonde made a disbelieving noise, kicking himself mentally for spending more money than he had needed too. Nodding his head finally he thanked the man then went on his way towards his room.  
  
As he was walking he noticed that people were staring at him.  
  
"I guess its because I'm so young with no company." He thought.  
  
Reaching the door that matched his ticket number he sighed happily and opened the door, though instantly wished he hadn't.  
  
"What are you doing?! Shut that door!"  
  
JT screeched at the woman in his room with only her bra and a slip on. He quickly jumped out and slammed the door shut. Blushing brightly he wondered if he had entered the wrong room. He checked the number of his ticket with the door number, several times, before the door swung open and the woman grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in.  
  
Slamming him into a seat she glared at him, hands on her hips.  
  
"Just what did you think you were doing? You couldn't knock before entering? What do you even want? Awfully young to be a pervert, aren't you?"  
  
JT blushed even redder then stammered out his excuse.  
  
"I'm not a pervert! My ticket said I was in this room is all! Here, see for yourself!"  
  
Grabbing the ticket the woman looked it over, then sighed with a smile. Handing it back to him she waved her hand and said,  
  
"I see now, just an innocent accident. Well then, I suppose we'll be room mated for these next days. My name is Alida, but just call me Lida. If you can tell by my dress, I'm a lounge singer."  
  
The blonde looked at the new dress the woman had on. It was long, silky red, with an embroidered top. He found it much more welcoming than what he had seen her in first.  
  
"But there are no lounges around here, are you going to a new job?" he asked.  
  
Lida sighed and flopped into a chair opposite from him. "Well, not exactly. I had wanted to make it big in Tokyo but unfortunately I couldn't find a steady job, most paid crap any ways. So I just decided to make my way back home, so now I'm going to help my niece out in her flower shop."  
  
The boy perked up. "A flower shop?"  
  
"Yes, her father died just recently and her mother had left when she was much younger, so she has no one else but her old grandmother. I suppose it won't be that bad, she said they were in desperate need of help but no one would even think of it."  
  
"I'll help!"  
  
The woman turned dark eyes towards the boy curiously. "You'll help?"  
  
Gulping hard he began to explain. "I ran away you see, my father doesn't want me anymore, so I'm going to make my own life. I used to work at a flower shop too! My uncles and father ran it, but now I don't have anything. I don't have a job or even a place to stay; I just need to get away from here is all. I'll work for cheap pay; I wasn't even paid last time! Please say yes!"  
  
Lida smiled sweetly at him. "When we get there you can follow me to the shop. If my niece still needs help and she agrees to it than that's fine, but if she doesn't than I'm afraid you'll have to go else where."  
  
JT gulped. He hoped they still needed help. Nodding he then stood and started towards the bathroom, that is until Lida sprang up and blocked the doorway.  
  
"Hold on before you go in, dear. I made a bit of a mess in there and I was sure I would have a female partner who wouldn't mind. Just give me a minute or two."  
  
Disappearing instantly JT smiled slightly then went back to sit down by the window. Looking out his thoughts traveled unintentionally back to the home he had known just a few hours ago. Oh, how things can change so quickly. Closing his eyes he thought of his father and his uncles, wondering if they even had the slightest idea that he was missing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's gone!" Omi exclaimed, grabbing hold of Youji's shirt.  
  
The playboy tried to smile and pry the hands away from him at the same time. When the other's grasp was finally broken he sighed with much relief and turned to the Manx and the other two men.  
  
"What are we doing? Shouldn't we be tracking him? We probably could've gone after him! Why are we sitting around?!"  
  
The red hair woman sighed and rubbed her temple. Having Omi scream at her in his rather high pitched voice was bad enough but now Youji was joining him as well. Forcing her lips into a smile she finally began to speak.  
  
"Unfortunately since JT was merely a child of Kritiker he has no real use to the agency, so you're prevented from going after him." The statement left all four men in a rage. Fearing what they would do if she didn't speak the woman began talking quickly. " However since I was very fond of him and I know how important he was to you all I can offer a bit of a compromise."  
  
Omi lifted his eyebrow a bit. When Kritiker said no and Manx said yes there had to be something going on. "What kind of compromise?" He asked blankly.  
  
She turned her deep eyes towards him. "If you all swear not to leave your post here I will have the other Kritiker agents scattered about Japan keep an eye out for him. He couldn't have left the country, there is no way, he could only have gotten to a train station at least. I can have someone process the data, then contact agents at each area to keep a look out."  
  
Ken thought for a minute. It seemed reasonable enough but he felt he had to ask, there had to be a catch.  
  
"I know there's something more to this.......what is it, Manx?"  
  
The woman sighed and frowned, sometimes working with assassins made it hard to mask things. "Even if we do find him, which we may not, we couldn't bring him back."  
  
"WHAT?!" All four bellowed at her.  
  
She sighed again. "Technically, he left on his own, not as an agent, it was his choice, and since he isn't even really an agent, we can't force him to come back, it has to be of his own free will that he returns."  
  
"What?! But, then what the hell is the point at all?!" Omi screeched. This was his son they were talking about, not some random person walking down the street. Feeling himself get angry he excused himself with a growl and headed off to the health club to get some steam out and think alone for a bit.  
  
Aya followed the blonde with his eyes, then turned back towards the woman.  
  
"Kritiker just wants us to be pawns for them, don't they? They don't care that we're still people too, that we have a life that needs attendance as well."  
  
Startled, Manx lifted her blue eyes towards him. "How do you mean?"  
  
The red head continued on his tirade. "They use our weaknesses against us to keep us in line, my sisters treatment for example, and now they're using JT. If they manipulate using the things we love we'll stay in line, but we aren't guaranteed what we want. We're just pawns."  
  
Both Youji and Ken looked at him strangely. When she didn't respond Aya scoffed.  
  
"See? That's all we're here for, to do the dirty work."  
  
Growling, he too left, heading back towards his room. Youji shrugged as Ken gripped his hair in stress and pulled some of it out. Manx sighed, once again, and looked at them sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry that this happened, but Kritiker really does need you. As far as JT goes, if we do find him I will ask for leave to go see him, talk to him, see if I can get him to come home. But you must remember......." She trailed off, making both men take in a sharp breath. " You can't change free will, if he does not want to come home, we cannot make him. Now, you get some rest, I'll get in touch with my contacts and start the search, until I have any information try to keep your noses clean."  
  
Ken took in another deep breath, then blew it back out. Watching the woman leave he suddenly got distressed.  
  
"Just what in the heck did we do any ways? You'd think that after being asleep for a year he would be dying to spend time with us again, but nooooooooo, he wants to go and run away, making us all worry. Maybe we should just leave him alone, it appears to be what he wants."  
  
"Ken!" Youji scolded, locking the door after the lady. "You know we can't turn our backs on JT. He's only a boy out in the world, so many things could happen to him. And can you honestly say that you wouldn't feel guilty?"  
  
The brunette sighed, admitting defeat. "So why'd he leave then? I just don't get it, we were all happy, why'd he do it?"  
  
The dark blonde lit a cigarette and took in a long breath. Blowing the air back out he sighed at his friend. "Maybe it's not us, maybe it's really he and Omi that are caught in the current. If that's the case all we can do is let them work it out on their own or......."  
  
"Or?" Ken pressed.  
  
".......or we forget him.......Come on, lets go to sleep, no sense worrying about it now."  
  
The soccer player frowned. Nothing seemed to go their way; ever. Walking silently with his partner both silently wished that JT was safe and sound, and that if they ever found him that he would want to come home again, they missed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Take it easy there boy."  
  
JT was slumped in his chair, the window open, his face a pale color. He mentally kicked himself for forgetting to buy chaser tablets, he knew that he got motion sickness easily. Alida was standing beside him, amused by his lack of color and whinny little groans.  
  
"If you want, you can borrow some of my sleeping pills. They'll do you good."  
  
The boy looked up curiously. "You have sleeping pills?"  
  
"Yeah, I usually only use them when I'm traveling, but I can see you need them more than I do. Well?"  
  
She stared at the blank teen, waiting for his response. Finally he nodded and she left to get the pills and a glass of water for him. The boy sighed as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. Tomorrow morning he would be in Hirosaki, in a new town, with a new life. Well, hopefully. He prayed to the gods that Alida's niece would let him stay, but where would he live? Yet another problem.  
  
Breaking himself from his train of thought the blonde youth lunged for the window, just in time to relieve his insides. When the woman came back she smiled at him like a mother would and gave him the tablets, which he quickly swallowed. The dulling effect began its work almost immediately, making JT stumble while he walked to his bed.  
  
Falling down and into sleep almost instantly Alida went and covered him in his blanket and put the glass away. As much as she hated to admit it she was beginning to get rather fond of this boy.  
  
"Well, boy, it looks like tomorrow we both begin our new lives. Maybe fate meant for us to meet. If so, than I suppose its best to please fate. Here's to the path we'll be taking."  
  
Raising a glass of scotch to the open window she let her words float into the air freely, then fly with the wind, unsure of exactly what it was the future held. What ever it was, she hoped, for both of their sakes, it was pleasant.  
  
~TBC  
  
Another chapter at an end. Don't worry, a happy ending will be in place, some time. I think this'll be the last chapter thing I'll do with JT. I usually don't like original characters and yet JT is still hanging around.......odd. Any ways, next chapter, Manx's contacts get some clues and JT meets Alida's niece, whom he takes a certain liking for. 


	6. Dream, dream, dream

Disclaimer: Okay...we all know its not mine so why ask?  
  
A/N: Ah...I fear the people who are pissed at me for my long breaks...SORRY!! *Hides* Any ways, I'm still at a bit of a loss, and my life sucks, but oh well, we're on a journey and we just have to let it go its course. Okay I sound weird, well, for all those still here, Chapter 6 for you!  
  
Chapter 6: Dream, dream, dream  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was beaming bright, the birds were singing at the top of their lungs, and the train from Tokyo had just arrived at Hirosaki. JT jumped off the platform of the train all to enthusiastically. Slinging his bag over his shoulder he looked after him for Lida. She was busy saying goodbye to the men that had listened to her sing in the dinning car that morning.  
  
When she finally set her high-heeled foot on the ground the boy immediately grasped her wrist and she was being dragged out of the station and into the bustling streets.  
  
"Slow down, boy! We don't have to get there right away, why don't we eat first?"  
  
The youth relaxed his grip and paused. When he thought about it he didn't even know where exactly it was he was going. Nodding his head he decided food would be a nice distraction right about now.  
  
"Okay, Lida, but you're paying!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi skulked around the shop like a zombie. His attention was always in a different place, maybe even a different planet. In admittance all of the other members of Weiss were rather distant as well. It had been only a few days since JT had left and yet his missing presence was destroying them all.  
  
Omi was no longer his bright, happy self, rather he sighed often and on his off time he would just sit and look out of a window or stare blankly at something, usually the television. Ken as well had grown sad, though he would occupy himself with the current soccer games, and Omi would join him, though he would not pay attention.  
  
Youji had taken to smoking again, much more so than before, why he didn't even party any more! No, supposedly because of his dear's pain he felt it too.  
  
And Aya? Nothing could really happen to Aya that would change him. Though, he was just as unhappy. Often he would wonder how the teen had released him for such a short time and then how he shut himself off again; it all seemed so useless.  
  
When Manx walked in, however, all four looked more alive than they had for awhile. The red hair woman signaled them to follow her, so, shutting down early, they hurriedly complied. When they were all gathered in the basement Omi frantically spoke up.  
  
"Well? Have you found him?! Where's JT?!"  
  
The woman smiled slightly. "Yes, we have. An agent saw him get off of a train in the city Hirosaki."  
  
All four let out a relieved sigh and a sudden brightness dawned the room, but Manx still had more in store for them.  
  
"But that's not all. He got off with a woman, roughly 34 we think. She took him out to eat and then they went out of sight."  
  
Youji smirked evilly. "I always knew that kid would have his tastes set too high, but if she's willing to give it to him more power to him."  
  
There was a loud growl and a yell. Youji held his throbbing head and Ken and Aya looked at Omi in wonder.  
  
"My son is not a pervert like you! Don't even think it! You sick, sick, sick, sick man!"  
  
The small blonde proceeded to beat the other with his shoe as the others watched. Manx was slightly lost for words, never before had Omi gone a rampage like THIS. But then again, maybe the wonders of parenting had done a number on him. That's all she could figure.  
  
"Ah-hem. As I was saying, we do know where he is, but not an exact location. We have a few more agents in Hirosaki so they'll be watching closely for them, hopefully he won't notice."  
  
Ken snickered. "JT? Notice something? That'd be a first! Why I bet-"  
  
Before the brunette could finish he noticed that a shoe was hovering dangerously close to his face. Covering his mouth he laughed forcefully. "Any ways, what were you saying, Manx?"  
  
The woman giggled. "Now that we have an idea as to where he is, we can watch him. But for the time being we must remain silent. I'll keep you all updated on the event, good night boys."  
  
The four men watched the tall lady leave the building, then turned to each other. Ken started laughing a bit as Youji happily nudged Omi. Even Aya couldn't deny himself a small smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT gulped as he looked up at the sign.  
  
'Green heaven'  
  
Alida saw him stop in his tracks and smiled. Gently she prodded him, then gave him a gentle shove into the doorway. The blonde made a startled noise, but advanced as well. The store was fairly busy, but had very few workers. As a matter of fact, for all he could see, there was only one; some old lady behind the counter.  
  
Taking it all in the boy decided that this store was little different from the one he had previously worked in. Of course the arrangements and all were different, but in retrospect, nothing at all. Yes, he decided, if he were allowed to stay he would feel very at home. As he was gently poking a dropping flower he heard a loud yell rip through the store.  
  
"Aunt Lida! You're here!"  
  
A young girl, about his age, with long black hair and dark green eyes ran across the room, with an apron on, and into the woman's arms. The people around simply looked up, then went back to shopping.  
  
For a split second JT felt sorrow in his heart. He remembered himself wearing an apron like that, rushing into his uncles arms, and in a flower shop none the less. When the woman turned towards him and his name was called he shook the feelings away and trotted over to him.  
  
"Rachel, this is JT, he seems to have run away from home and is looking for a new life. He says he'll work for cheap, if you need and extra pair of hands. Well?"  
  
When the girl turned her dark eyes towards him JT tried to give her the most innocent and kind smile he could muster. She looked at him skeptically at first, then gently touched his cheek.  
  
"You ran away, you say?"  
  
The boy blushed and nodded. "Uh, yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He paused, then sighed, still blushing. "My father didn't want me around. So I decided to do him a favor."  
  
Rachel looked at him sadly. "How terrible, of course you can work here, though I'm afraid the pay is rather bad."  
  
The blonde beamed. "That's fine! Any thing would be great!"  
  
Rachel smiled, then asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Erm...no."  
  
She smiled again. "Wonderful! You'll stay here with grandma and I. If you don't mind staying in a small cramped room that is."  
  
"That's fine!" He replied quickly.  
  
"Goody, now come on, lets get you two settled, ready aunt Lida?"  
  
The woman smiled at her niece. "Ready as ever dear heart, let's go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT settled himself down into the corner bed that Lida's niece had made for him. Curling into a ball he pushed himself against the cold wall and sighed. Though their kindness to him was great it still didn't feel right. Maybe because it wasn't his home?  
  
Opening his eyes slightly the youth remembered the good, happy days he had spent with not only his father but with his uncles as well. Omi would sit by him and tell him stories of when they were younger, and sometimes Youji would tell stories too. Ken would play with him whenever he was bored or lonely; he could always count on Uncle Ken. And even uncle Aya could be fun at times. When it was the boy's turn to make dinner his uncle would help him, if only because he wanted edible food.  
  
Whimpering slightly he frowned and brushed away some small tears forming in his eyes. Just as he had hidden his head under the blanket he was given he heard a soft voice call his name. Looking up he saw Rachel standing at his feet. Jumping up he cleared his throat.  
  
"Is something wrong, Miss Rachel?"  
  
The girl giggled and shook her head 'no'. "No everything is fine, I just wanted to see if you were comfortable. Is everything all right?"  
  
The boy looked blank. "Uh...fine. I can't thank you enough for letting me have the job, and you gave me a place to stay as well, I'm in your debt."  
  
Rachel giggled again. "No, that's fine, its nice to see another healthy man around here again, daddy was very sick for a long time, but I have a feeling he would have liked to meet you."  
  
The blonde blinked. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry to hear about your father and all. But it looks like you have your aunt and grandma so you'll be fine."  
  
"Yes," She replied. "But what about you? Who do you have now?"  
  
"No one." The boy spat venomously.  
  
Grimacing, the girl sat down next to him and folded her legs. "I'm sorry, well, who did you have, I mean before you left. If you don't mind telling me."  
  
Sighing heavily the boy turned his deep aqua eyes to her. "I had my father, for a brief time, but I always had my three uncles to take care of me. But I guess it wasn't enough."  
  
"Maybe love isn't enough..."  
  
JT looked up, that was the same thought that had been running through his mind. When he looked at the girl's deep sad expression he thought that maybe she, unlike many others, understood him. When she looked straight at him her eyes were filled with tears and a heart breaking exposition.  
  
"Ah, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up something bad for you."  
  
"Oh, no, it's quite all right." She whispered, rubbing away the tears. "It's just such a relief to finally meet someone who understands. I know you probably think that I've got it easy compared to you but-"  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
The girl looked up at the interruption. "Oh?"  
  
"I don't weigh pain like that! We've both suffered, neither of us is better or worse than the other! You shouldn't think like that, it only hurts yourself."  
  
Rachel smiled at him. She was so used to people competing with her for the worst situation, this was the first time that someone had not tried to out do her. New tears started to fall, though from where she wasn't sure.  
  
JT leaned over and wiped away some of her tears, frowning slightly. When Rachel looked up at him with her deep green eyes he froze. Before he comprehended it her lips were upon him, and he was unsure of what to do.  
  
When they parted the girl blinked, than blushed. Standing she said a hurried goodnight and disappeared into her own room. Sitting still for a moment the blonde blinked, then grinned widely. Laying back down he decided that he may actually end up liking it here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lida swallowed hard as she watched Rachel and JT kiss. She was sure it was puppy love but even so, they had only just met! Teenagers...When her niece left she saw the smug look the boy had and felt a little resentment. Ignoring it she hoped that it was a one time thing, so that neither of them ended up in more pain.  
  
"Oh, boy..." She sighed, going back to her own bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi sobbed silently. Emotions seemed to be running rampant inside of him at the moment. Part of him was thrilled that JT had been found, the other half was miserable. He desperately hoped that the part which was sad was simply because he couldn't be with him. Lifting his eyes up to the open window he sighed heavily and wished that somewhere his son was safe and happy...and hopefully not having sex with a woman twice his age.  
  
"Stupid Youji." He mumbled. "Now I'll never get that picture out of my head..."  
  
~TBC  
  
Yay! Uhm, lets see, next chapter, JT starts work and...we'll just see where it leads us. I still can't believe someone is still reading this, I feel honored. So, anyone have any requests for anything to happen? The plot currently isn't too great. Leave a review please! Bye! 


	7. kidnapped or catnapped?

Disclaimer: Blah...  
  
A/N: Whew...week end finally. Any ways, has anyone seen the Weiss OVA? I think Omi looked his best then. Any ways, on with it.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Green heaven' seemed to be even more busy than usual. Maybe it was because of Valentines Day around the corner or maybe it was because there was a new cutie employed there. JT could happily ignore the looks and cat calls, he was so used to it from where he had worked before. He had grown accustomed to his new surroundings quickly; it was rather like home, he had decided. But still, it wasn't exactly like home either.  
  
He would never get to see uncle Ken drop stuff, or hear uncle Youji tell him stories and then have his father beat him for the vulgar content of it, or even see uncle Aya smile so very subtly. That he did miss, he missed them all. Every now and then he would pause in the most random spots or at random times, and just go blank. Lida had noticed this several times and asked if anything were wrong. But being the way he was he just laughed it off and pretended that he was simply tired.  
  
"JT! I need you to make a delivery for me! JT? Hey!"  
  
The blonde started, dropping a small bunch of flowers he was holding. Hurriedly picking them up he ran over to Rachel and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
The girl shook her head, smiling. "I said I need you to make a delivery, if you will."  
  
"Oh, sure, just give me the arrangement and point me to the motorcycle."  
  
Rachel paused, looking at him curiously. "Motorcycle? What motorcycle?"  
  
JT paused as well. How else was he supposed to make deliveries? And hopefully this time the thing wasn't sugar pink.  
  
"We don't have a motorcycle, JT. You'll have to walk. Well, actually, you could use my roller blades if you want."  
  
The blonde blushed. Mumbling something he looked down.  
  
"What?" Rachel asked, leaning forward. He mumbled it again, louder but still not loud enough. "I can't hear JT, speak louder."  
  
"I don't know how to roller blade!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The commotion in the store stopped for a moment and everybody turned to him. Turning an even deeper shade of red he covered his face.  
  
Rachel giggled a little and asked her aunt to take over her spot for a minute. Taking the boy by the hand she took him outside and had him put the roller blades on. Helping him up she kept a hold on him.  
  
"Now, all you have to do is move one foot in front of the other, like you're walking. Now, try."  
  
A little weary, the boy reluctantly let go of her arms and promptly fell flat on his back. The dark hair girl was torn between worry and hysteria. Laughing a bit she helped him sit up. Gently touching the back of his head she ran off and brought him a helmet and some knee and elbow pads.  
  
"Here, these will keep you safe, I think."  
  
JT smiled slightly, putting the safety devices on. Standing again he made it a few feet before stumbling into a lamp pole. The girl behind him giggled lightly and went over to him.  
  
"Just practice here for a bit and then go. If you don't feel confident enough just walk, it isn't that far. Oh, and if you want to stop just twist your ankle a bit to do a small half turn."  
  
The boy looked at her oddly. "Are you insane? I'll break my ankle before I can get this right. I may need a whole body guard to get this right. Just give me the flowers and the address and I'll leave now. Hopefully I'll be back before midnight."  
  
Rachel laughed sweetly. Handing him the arrangement and the slip of paper with the address on it she gave him a peck on the cheek and a little shove off.  
  
While he was sliding away the blonde turned and grinned. "Wish me luck!"  
  
And then he fell right over a fire hydrant. The girl looked mortified for a moment but JT sprung right back up, with a slightly confused expression, but smiled then shoved off again. Sighing she wasn't sure if it was the right idea to give him her roller blades, she may never see either of them again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Tokyo the day was just getting quieter and the shop was almost empty. Omi sighed tiredly and slumped down into a chair. Ken looked at him oddly and smiled.  
  
"Rough day, it hasn't been any better or worse than the others. Cheer up."  
  
The blonde threw skeptical blue eyes to the soccer coach and groaned. Covering his face he wished he could find a distraction. Luckily his wish came true, in the form of the one and only Manx.  
  
Youji sat up and smiled at her. "I see we still have one pretty visitor, what can we do for you, Manx?"  
  
"You can put an away sign up so I can talk to you privately, if you would. Omi, I'd like to talk to you alone for a few minutes if you wouldn't mind."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
The youngest stood and followed the red hair woman as the other put up a sign and locked the doors. After a few minutes they were let into the room where the other two had previously disappeared. When they entered Omi looked rather furrowed.  
  
"What's up?" Ken asked.  
  
Manx turned and smiled. "We've gotten a complete location as to where JT is. He's apparently working at a flower shop within the city. He's living there with the woman he left the train with, her niece and an old woman. As far as we can tell he's healthy and fine and- where are you going?!"  
  
All four of the men had begun to walk out of the room and towards the store door.  
  
Youji turned back to her. "Where does it look like, we're going to go to Hirosaki to get JT."  
  
The woman laughed in a strange tone, which caused them all to turn. "No need to do that, I already have a few agents on that little problem. I expect that within an hour I'll get a call to tell me that they have him and are on their way back. Please, just be patient."  
  
A cry of joy erupted from all, even Aya, and filled the whole area, store and all. Manx smiled at them as Omi bounced up and down cheering as Youji got out a bottle of something to celebrate. When the liquid was poured they all raised their glasses and gave another loud cheer.  
  
"Yay!" Omi yelled over the others. "My baby's coming home to me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT knocked on the door another time. He had been standing outside for five minutes now. He briefly considered leaving but he doubted that the people left after having placed an emergency order. And even if they had they would return shortly.  
  
Sighing he grumbled something, then turned his back to the door. When he heard the click of the lock he jumped back and whirled around, just in time to have someone grab him around the waist and tackle him to the floor.  
  
With a loud yelp the teen wiggled free from whoever's grasp it was and bolted to the stairs, stumbling every now and then because of his skates. He tripped slightly over one of the steps and did a roll down the rest of the way, landing on his side. After the initial shock had faded he looked up, only to see two people coming down the stairs after him.  
  
Rushing to his feet he clumsily pushed his way out the door and onto the streets. He glided through the numbers of people, hoping he had outrun them. When he finally stopped it was right by the flower shop. Pausing to catch his breath he rubbed his eyes, banishing the tears that dared peek out.  
  
Slowly he made little strides to the back door. Opening it slightly he sniffled then tensed as he heard a car pull upat the end of the alley. Turning his head slightly he comprehended a car door, or to be more precise, a truck door open and one of the men from before step out and run to him. He was instantly snagged and pulled off the ground so he couldn't skate away.  
  
Another bit of shock took the boy over but he quickly got over it and began to yell for help. Unfortunately no one was even remotely close to the back door. As he was being pulled back to the truck he gave one last loud yell and cried out for someone's help he didn't even think of.  
  
"Daddy! Help me!"  
  
Just as the truck door slammed and the man crawled back in both Rachel and Lida came running out of the shop and into the alley. Both females yelled loudly at the vehicle, but it didn't seem to stop it. As it began to go out of sight JT appeared by the window, yelling something unheard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aunt Lida! They kidnapped him! We have to save him! Aunt Lida!"  
  
Rachel tugged on her aunt's sleeve as she stared after the truck. She didn't want to say it but she had the feeling that whoever it was that took the boy had some sort of twisted right to. The only real reason someone would kidnap him would be to take him back home, but still...  
  
Looking down at her niece she frowned then looked back at the now empty road. The girl at her side was crying and begging her to call the police, but what could they do? They didn't have a license plate number to give, or a very good description of the truck or the driver. All they could say was that the boy was kidnapped. And who could tell if they would be able to find them? Within an hour they could be out of the country.  
  
"Aunt Lida, please!"  
  
"Rachel...this is none of our business. I think whoever it was that took him were his guardians. They came to get him back. Remember? He ran away. We can't do anything now. Let's go."  
  
The older woman went back into the shop and sat down in a chair by the register. Rachel came running in and looked at her with a hurt expression. Fisting her hands together she screeched at the top of her lungs and went storming off up to her room. But before she left she had one last thing to say.  
  
"I'm going to find JT! And when I do I'll bring him back here and we'll live happily together! You just wait and see!"  
  
And then her door slammed shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Manx put her phone down. Four pairs of eyes looked at her with tension. She gave then a wide smile.  
  
"It seems that JT has been caught. Two agents are escorting him back here. They're boarding a private jet at an airport so the plane should arrive late tonight. You had better get his room made up again. I'll come by later tonight, before he should show up. Until then."  
  
Waving goodbye to the men the pretty lady left the store and walked to her car and drove away. Ken locked the door behind her as Omi sprinted up the stairs to go take a shower. Youji had said he was going to go make up the kid's bed and Aya had shrugged and said he'd clean up a bit. At a slight loss Ken went off to get some construction paper and began to make a nice big banner to welcome the boy home with.  
  
Sighing happily he, along with the other three, mentally though how wonderful it would be to have JT home again.  
  
~TBC  
  
Okay, well that was interesting. Next chapter JT meets back with his family and they have a deep heart to heart, but what about Rachel? She has a promise to keep. And she is determined to find him again. Leave a review please! 


	8. I hate you, I love you

Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
A/N: Yay! It's a false spring time! Ah, every time days like these roll around I feel like I must do something and writing seems like the perfect thing to do. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: I hate you, I love you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"  
  
JT struggled against the two men in the van as he was hauled out of it and blindfolded. He couldn't see where he was, but he could tell from the sounds that he was at an airport, a private one he guessed, since he could feel people pass by and they didn't even ask about him.  
  
One of the men held him tight around the waist while the other had his arm in an almost hurtful grasp. Either way he would not be escaping. They paused for a moment so the men could talk to someone. The boy observed then that he was shaking gently. Aya had warned him when he had agreed to be a part of Weiss that there was a chance he would be kidnapped and killed. Until now he hadn't felt any fear at that prospect. Now he was very afraid.  
  
While he was thinking the men had stopped talking and were now getting ready to board the plane. Gently the man that had his arm nudged him to start walking. He tripped several times up the gangplank, each time caught by one of the two men. He could tell they were slightly annoyed with him by the low grumbles and the harshness of their grasps.  
  
When they had successfully made it on board he was seated and buckled in. His blindfold remained on until the plane was in the air. While the jet was running down the runway and first taking off JT had whimpered. He had never been in a plane before and from what he heard it was very scary. Shaking ever so slightly he half hoped that the blindfold would remain on throughout the whole flight.  
  
However, when they had been up for roughly five minutes one of the men laughed at him and stood in front of him.  
  
"Lets get this off shall we?" He asked gently.  
  
The man had a kind voice and for the few seconds when he was being un- blindfolded he found it hard to believe that this man were a kidnapper. But when he could see clearly shock graced his gentle features. Staring back at him was an old friend of his uncles, who often came into the store and helped out.  
  
"Michael! You kidnapped me?!"  
  
The man laughed, but didn't answer. Standing upright he turned his back to the boy then began to talk to someone that the boy couldn't see. Trying to take in everything he could the young one was immune to the world around him. When Michael left he didn't even notice. What brought him back to the world was the next voice that talked to him.  
  
"Enjoying your first flight, JT?"  
  
The blonde's head snapped up. Sitting straight across from him was none other than the beautiful Manx, in all her red glory. Her lips shone as she smiled at him from her seat. She apparently found the boy's perplexed and all out confused look amusing.  
  
"Manx?! What the hell is going on?!" He wailed.  
  
"Not to worry, JT. You'll be home in a matter of hours and your father and uncles will be more than happy to see you. Why, I haven't seen Omi this bouncy since he was a boy no older than you."  
  
The boy simply stared at her, like she were a talking dog.  
  
"What is it, JT?"  
  
"Manx, don't you understand? I-I was happy...Rachel and I...we were...I..."  
  
The red head looked at him oddly. "Rachel? Who is Rachel?"  
  
JT jumped slightly. He hadn't meant for her name to slip out. "Rachel is...is..."  
  
Manx smiled deviously. "Is she your girlfriend? Heh, I suppose it's about time you had your first one."  
  
"Ah, hey! That's not the point of this discussion! I don't want to go home, I want to go back!"  
  
"But 'back' isn't your home."  
  
The young man stopped, briefly thinking of what was just said.  
  
"JT, if you truly thought your place was with Rachel you would have said that you wanted to go home to Rachel, or that your home was with Rachel, or something along those lines. But you said you didn't want to go home, you wanted to be with Rachel. Back with your father and uncles is your home, and you know it. Now you just have to come to terms with it."  
  
The woman stood then and looked down at him. Smiling sadly she tousled his hair gently and went off to talk with the men who had brought him to her. Blinking away some small tears the teen moved himself to a seat by a window and looked out at the world far below him. The cities twinkled as they flew overhead. He was lost in the sea up in the sky, where the clouds and the heavens meet, where no one could go to find you, where you could be free.  
  
The rest of the flight was silent. Manx watched over the boy as he stared out of the window into the abyss of beauty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omi was pacing back and forth in front of the bottom of the stairs. They had gotten a call from Manx a half an hour ago saying that they were just about to land and would be there soon. The others acted calm and collected, but on the inside they were just as excited as he was.  
  
When the door at the top of the stairs opened they all stopped their brief activities and jumped up. The sound of high heels coming down the stairs made all of their hearts jump. When the woman materialized in front of them they all gulped and looked at her expectantly. She smiled.  
  
"Not to worry, I believe I have what you've been looking for. Come here JT."  
  
A new pair of steps echoed behind her, lightly and shyly. The sounds stopped just before the body could become visible. After a small pause the steps continued and seconds later JT peaked out from behind Manx.  
  
The woman stepped out of the way to reveal the boy. He looked down with a slight blush. He knew his father and uncles would be cross with him, but he was more concerned about how to tell them that he didn't want to be there.  
  
"Dad, Uncle Ken, Aya, Youji, I-"  
  
Before he could get another syllable out Omi had flung himself at him and was nuzzling his soft hair gently, crying pathetically into him. The boy stumbled slightly. This was a reaction he hadn't been expecting. His father pulled back to look at him with teary eyes.  
  
"JT, my son..."  
  
The youth tried to say something but suddenly something new blossomed inside him. Tears were spilling down his red cheeks and he too flung himself into his father's arms.  
  
"Daddy!" He cried loudly.  
  
Omi cuddled the top of his child's head, all the while his own tears falling like rain. When the boy looked up to him he choked on a sob and let him go to cry into his hands. JT stood at a slight loss, but was quickly distracted as Ken came up and picked him up and hugged him tightly.  
  
"JT! Where've you been?!"  
  
The soccer player set him down not too gently, and he was promptly scooped up by Youji who ruffled his hair and smirked at him.  
  
"So, heard you got a girlfriend while you were away, what's she like?"  
  
The boy blushed brightly. What kind of question is that?! And even more importantly, how did he know?! Covering his face to hide the brightness of it he turned and froze when he saw his uncle Aya.  
  
"A-Aya." He stammered out.  
  
The man stared down at him. The child shrunk on sight, afraid of what this man would do to him. To his surprise a hand gently touched the top of his head. He looked up surprised.  
  
"JT...welcome back."  
  
He smiled up at him. "Uncle Aya, I-OW!"  
  
The red head smacked the boy on top of the head with a magazine he had been reading. The small blonde quickly scrambled over to his father as his uncle began to yell.  
  
"You dumb little punk! What is it with you and running away, is that your only defense?! Why don't you think of someone elses feelings besides yourself and you may realize that you ruin our lives as well as yours! Next time you plan on doing something stupid like that, THINK!"  
  
While all the others laughed at him JT grasped his father's shirt tightly and refused to let go. When Aya tried to touch him again he ran around the taller blonde in a vain attempt to flee.  
  
"Come here!"  
  
When Aya finally caught him he hauled the child up onto his shoulder, kicking and screaming. He carried him up to the kitchen where he plopped him down in a table chair and flicked the lights on. Banners and streamers lined the walls, welcoming him home and a large cake was set in the middle of the table. The boy looked at it, surprised, then turned to his guardians.  
  
"Welcome home, son." Omi smiled brightly.  
  
Youji stood behind him and gently rubbed his shoulders as Ken started to cut the cake and Aya simply stared at him. The boy looked at the cake with hurt eyes. All of this happiness and warm welcoming wasn't going to make it easier for him to tell them all he wanted to leave them. Deciding to put it aside until after the party ended and Manx left he forced on a smile and started to chow down the piece of cake that Ken offered to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dark covered the city in a stealthy hush of black, blanketing anything that even dared move. In the shadows a small form moved quickly, making its way towards the train station.  
  
Upon arriving at her destination Rachel unzipped her jacket and went to one of the tellers. She quietly got a ticket for the midnight express then went to wait at a small coffee stand. Ordering a small cup she recited the information she knew to herself.  
  
"He lives in Tokyo, with his three uncles and father. They own a flower shop, the Koneko. Its right next door to a soup store. I can find him, I have to find him..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aren't you glad to be back, JT? I know we're happy to have you back."  
  
The teen looked to his uncle Ken. He couldn't fake it any longer. When the boy refused to smile in return they all looked at him with worry.  
  
"What's wrong, JT?" His father asked.  
  
He sighed, knowing it was now or never. Putting down his empty plate he looked at the four men around him and sighed again.  
  
"Dad, Youji, Ken, Aya...you know I love you all more than anything in the world but..." He broke off, unable to say anything more.  
  
"But what, JT?" His father prodded.  
  
"But...but I don't want to be here!"  
  
The sudden yell left the room in a silencing echo. The boy sat very still, watching the faces of the four elders. Aya was cold and empty and Ken and Youji were sad and disbelieving, but what got him was his father's expression. It wasn't sadness, but pure rejection and misery. He could tell that somewhere inside of the man his heart was being torn in two.  
  
Standing abruptly the older blonde walked over to the stairs and started up. Halfway to the top Youji yelled after him, making him pause and look down at them all. Instead of the pain they all thought he had a deep scowl was eminent in his features.  
  
"Didn't you hear him Youji, he doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to be with us. He doesn't want to be with his father who hasn't seen him for years! He doesn't want to be with the three men that raised him his entire life!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
The man stared down at his child, then turned on his heel, hiding his face. "If he doesn't wish to stay then let him go. I won't stand in his way."  
  
JT jumped to his feet and bolted up the stairs and ran to his old room, locking it tight. As he ran away from his uncles and past his father he screeched loudly,  
  
"You're all heartless!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ken sighed at the muted television. Youji sat beside him and Aya across from him. JT had long since locked himself in his room and Omi was busy taking the longest shower in history. He looked at the others then switched the TV off.  
  
"Now what do we do. I think we've finally lost him for good." He mumbled.  
  
Youji took a long drag of his cigarette and exhaled. "We can't control him, he's old enough now to make his own decisions. I just hope...he doesn't crush us all with his decision."  
  
"He shouldn't have to take us into consideration, he should live by what he knows. He should obey his conscience. That's the only true way to live. Other people should be of no consequence."  
  
Both men turned to look at the red head.  
  
"So, you want him to leave, Aya?" Ken asked.  
  
Aya looked up at him with his ever piercing gaze. "I neither want or need to him to stay. Let him do what he wishes."  
  
And with that simple statement he stood and left. Ken looked after his retreating form, than to Youji, who was at an equal loss, and slumped back down into his seat.  
  
"Oh boy..." He mumbled. "What a day..."  
  
~TBC  
  
Uh oh, now there's a problem! Next, am understanding is reached and Rachel hits the scene! 


	9. My Decision

Disclaimer: Blah...I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Ha...so, you guys ready to kill me after that long break? Sorry, but I have the worst luck with my dumb computer! It broke again! So...we got a new one! Celebrate for that. Yeah, I am really sorry for taking such long breaks, but the end of the year is approaching so you gotta stay focused. But any ways, please accept my apologies and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9: My decision.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days, he had spent three days locked away in his room. Of course food was placed outside the door and rolls of toilet paper would be left as well, but he never actually left. His father didn't demand entrance, he spent the nights sleeping on the couch and the others never came to bother him. Well, too much that is.  
  
JT sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at the floorboards, pondering his situation. It was morning of the fourth day and the others were worried. They had gone to so much trouble to bring him back but he resisted. Rachel and Lida hadn't come after him so he couldn't have been missed that much, could he?  
  
Standing up the teen went to the door and unlocked it. Taking a quick peek out he saw there was no one and went down the stairs to the kitchen. There was some left over breakfast lying around, clearly it was Youji's turn to clean up that day.  
  
Gathering up the plates the youth put them in the sink and turned the faucet on. While the water ran he wrapped an apron around his waist, not minding how girlie it seemed. He slowly added some soap into the water then began to wash all of the dishes. He smiled slightly. He had done this all the time before, when he was little he would stand on a stool beside one of his uncles and scrub till the whole set of dishes was clean, even if they hadn't been used.  
  
As he stood with his mind wandering Omi walked into the kitchen, looking slightly pale and in pain. Rubbing his head he cracked one of his eyes open and was surprised to see his son standing at the sink, cleaning the dishes. Making a startled noise JT looked up at him and stopped his movement.  
  
"..."  
  
Scratching his head the older blonde made a noise of recognition. "Out and about at last?"  
  
"It was getting cramped." The teen replied.  
  
Nodding his head Omi went to his son and gave him the strongest hug he could ever receive.  
  
"Oh, my son. I missed you so much."  
  
Burying his head into his father's shoulder the small teen began to weep loudly. His father kept a firm hold on him as he gently stroked his hair, cooing sweetly to him. The water continued to run as the two kindred souls embraced in the kitchen, forgiving each other's faults.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to the Koneko flower shop?"  
  
The gaggle of schoolgirls walking the street stopped as they were addressed. Rachel looked at them with slightly red and tired eyes. They looked at each other and, taking pity on her, answered.  
  
"The Koneko is just down the way, about three blocks down. We're going right by it if you'd like to walk with us."  
  
The young girl smiled as bright as she could. "That would be wonderful, thank you so much."  
  
As the girls walked the oldest, a senior presumably, took lead. "My names Kila, this is Mia and this here is Sara. We go to the Tokyo public high school. Where are you from?"  
  
Rachel looked at them with her big eyes. "My name is Rachel and I'm from Hirosaki."  
  
"Hirosaki?" Mia asked, getting a nod. "That's an awfully long way off, what brings you here?"  
  
"I'm here to bring my friend back home."  
  
The firmness in the girl's voice provoked Kila to smirk. "It sounds like this 'friend' is more than just a friend. It sounds like a love mission. And this friend works at the Koneko, huh?"  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
"Hmm, funny, the only ones that work at the flower shop are those four old guys. Oh, and the one guys son. Is he the one you're looking for?"  
  
Sara looked to the young visitor and saw the blush she carried on her cheeks. Smiling she decided not to press the matter and continued to walk on. After a brief silence they arrived at the corner where the Koneko sat, waiting for business.  
  
"Here it is." Kila said. "Good luck getting in, it's always swamped with girls. Too bad we have exams this week, if we didn't we'd go in with you. Good luck."  
  
Rachel looked at them with a somewhat pleading look.  
  
Sara stood still, grabbing her friend's attention.  
  
"Sara? Come on, we're going."  
  
"I'll catch up with you later, Mia, I'm just going to make sure she's okay. I'll call you, okay?"  
  
With a shrug the other two girls walked off. Sara looked to Rachel and smiled.  
  
"Come on, I'll lead you, you'll need someone strong to get you through the crowd to the front."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Taking a fleeting glance up at the sign above the store decorated with a cat holding a flower Rachel became determined to find JT and bring him back with her to Hirosaki.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JT slid on his work apron and tied it around his waist. Around him his Uncles smiled fondly at him. He walked slowly, reaffirming his surroundings, going straight to the small table he had previously worked at.  
  
As he sat down his father brought over a large bushel of flowers and set them down with a sheet of paper.  
  
"Here are the orders and the addresses. Make the arrangements then deliver them, all right?"  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
Gently ruffling the boy's hair Omi walked off to move a few pots, before they were knocked over by the crowd. The teen watched him leave and frowned slightly. Setting to work he tried to set aside his feelings of oppressing sadness and concentrate. Every once in a while one of his uncles would gently nudge him or pat his head and he would look up and smile, reminded that he was loved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young blonde waved to his father, telling him he was off to deliver the orders. He grabbed the helmet sitting on the counter beside the register and began to waltz out of the busy store when he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Standing in the door was a pair of forest green eyes and black hair that all belonged to the one and only Rachel.  
  
With shock the helmet promptly fell from the boy's hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rachel stood rigid as she was confronted by the one she sought. She faintly heard the clatter of something falling, but didn't care enough to find out what it was. For a moment she simply stared, a blank look across her features. But then she flung herself at the boy, startling Sara and the teen himself.  
  
"JT! I found you! Thank god!"  
  
All of the commotion in the store seemed to stop as the girl began to cry. JT let his arm crawl around her waist as he still stared at the spot she had been in. When his mind finally caught up he blushed deeply and looked down. He didn't know whether to smile or cry or run away.  
  
"Great, just when things were getting simple. Now what?" He thought to himself.  
  
"JT? Who is this girl?"  
  
The young blonde turned to see his father and three uncles looking at him with concern and great interest. Well, mostly interest, Uncle Aya looked ready to kill. He stuttered.  
  
"Uh, this is, well, uh, this is, this is Rachel, she and I are, well, we're, she gave me a place to stay when I left and, well..."  
  
"You people drove him away."  
  
JT went rod straight as the girl under his arm spoke out. Surely his guardians would not take too kindly to that one.  
  
"Excuse me?" Youji asked with venom.  
  
"You drove him away." The girl responded firmly. "If you had treated him better he wouldn't have run. Then you kidnapped him, I'm here to bring him back."  
  
As the four assassins looked beyond pissed the young boy began to pray to god that no blood would be spilled that day.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, but you have no claim over MY son, so if you would kindly remove your hands..."  
  
Omi went over to his child and pried him away from the female, ushering him to his fellow coworkers. Rachel looked at him with danger in her eyes as she tried to keep a hold, but the man's strength was too much.  
  
"I demand that you set him free!"  
  
"Set him free?! He isn't a prisoner, he's my only child!"  
  
"Uhm, dad..." The boy tried to interject.  
  
"You neglected him and made him feel unloved, that is a prison!"  
  
"Listen, girlie, you have no place here and I suggest you leave now before I'm forced to call the police."  
  
"Dad...!"  
  
"You couldn't do anything to me."  
  
"I could press charges."  
  
"Dad!!"  
  
With an aggravated look on his face Tsukiyono senior turned "What!?"  
  
"Uhm, maybe we should talk downstairs. People are staring."  
  
Taking it into stride the father gathered his wits and nodded. Leading the way he lead the two children down to the basement and sat them down on the couch.  
  
"Now, I'm usually not one to curse, but what the hell is going on?!"  
  
"JT is coming back with me."  
  
Sending a glare to the girl Omi grunted. Shaking his hands frantically JT spoke up.  
  
"Its like I said dad, Rachel gave me a place to stay when I left, we kind of got attached to one another. Then you kind of...kidnapped me."  
  
"We had to!"  
  
"I know, I know but, well, I guess I really liked being with her."  
  
A silence settled in then. The teen looked at his father expectantly, but nothing came, he just looked sad. Rachel seemed as anxious as he was, but remained quiet. For a minute the boy thought his father was preparing to kill them both, but was surprised when he saw a tear slide down the man's face.  
  
"You're grown now, JT, and as much as I want to deny it, you can make decisions for yourself now. Although I don't think you're old enough to leave home, especially not after just leaving a mental hospital, it is your life. You can chose where you will live. But as your father I'm only giving you until the end of the night."  
  
With nothing further the petite blonde left the room and went back to work, or to go sob in his room. Sitting still on the couch the teen wrapped his arms around him and thought. His father was giving him a choice; this was the first time in his life it had happened.  
  
Rachel looked at her friend expectantly, but knew she could not rush a decision like this. So she sat back and sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun set quickly it seemed that day. Omi flipped the open sign over and turned. His son was standing behind him with his visitor. He smiled sadly and went to sit at the table his child worked at.  
  
"I've made my choice." The teen announced.  
  
All four men and the young girl perked up.  
  
Looking at his worn sneakers JT tensed, this was perhaps the hardest thing he had ever had to do before. Taking in a deep breath he let it out and looked over to Rachel.  
  
"Rachel, you know I like you, and I'm more than grateful to you for everything you've done for me..."  
  
The girl smiled. But JT frowned.  
  
"But my real home is here, with my family. I can't go back. I-I'm sorry..."  
  
As Omi and his Uncle's rejoiced the boy focused on his companion, watching as her heart broke in her eyes.  
  
"I see...that's good then..."  
  
Walking slowly the dark hair girl went to the door and stepped out, acting like she was a zombie. Going after her the blonde teen panicked.  
  
"Rachel! Wait."  
  
The figure stopped and turned her head.  
  
"They're my family, I can't leave them. I'm sorry."  
  
A faint smile spread over red lips. "I'd rather you be happy and true to yourself then make a foolish mistake out of pity. Goodbye JT, it was nice knowing you..."  
  
The girl walked slowly away then, her form disappearing into the sunset. Standing there watching the aqua eyed boy felt hot tears sting his eyes. Rubbing them away quickly he turned and ran right into his father. Looking up he sniffled.  
  
"It's not the end, my son, even if it feels like it. Life goes on, it will go on. You will go on."  
  
For the second time that day the boy released his sorrows as tears into his father's shoulder as the man gently rocked him back and forth, nurturing him with sweet words.  
  
Maybe he was right...he would go on, it couldn't be the end. He wouldn't let it be.  
  
~TBC  
  
Ah, at last, I think just the epilogue now. Hope you enjoyed. And a question, should I write more with these guys or no? Leave your thoughts please! 


	10. Epilogue: Today

Disclaimer: I no own.  
  
A/N: My god, I am so sorry for my delay! Again the computer died then I just got really lazy, plus I have to write around my mom's computer schedule since I'm using hers now. Well, this is the last chapter, I thought I should finish this, since it only has ONE chapter to go, before I started working on my other ToD fic. Well, please forgive me yet again and enjoy the last installment.  
  
Epilogue: Today  
  
"I haven't seen Rachel since that day so many years ago when I told her I was staying. I imagine she must be married by now and happy with children and a loving husband who helps her care for the shop. As for me, I have my family who always has and always will love me. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice of coming back for good, because I know that the person who married Rachel and loves her with no question could have been me.  
  
I suppose there's no point in dwelling on it too long though, the past is something we cannot change no matter how hard we try, I just miss it sometimes.  
  
Dad says that now that I'm older all of these new responsibilities will be placed on me, but I've come to find I rather like it all, the challenge, the thrill, the scars you get and the victory you feel afterwards. This is the life I want to live; maybe marriage isn't for me. Who would want to marry a man who is always gone and 'saving the world' any ways?  
  
More than once I've caught myself humming a tune she used to sing, or staring out the window and thinking of her. But what really bothers me is the fact that I know I can't seem to let go. Many times I've started to write a letter to her which always begins 'Dear Rachel, I know its been years since we've spoken...' or I'll picked up the receiver and begin to dial the shop number that was burned into my memory so well, even after so long.  
  
But what's the difference, I'm here to stay."  
  
JT stopped writing at his last sentence. He sighed with sadness then shut his journal. Looking out the window he hoped that now some of the things that had been bugging him before would fade away and stay away, though he doubted it.  
  
"God." He thought. "I feel like Spiderman, always having to choose. Well, I guess we're in the same boat spidey."  
  
Standing up he went over to his window and shut it, then walked out of his room and down to the basement where his father and the others were. For four years he had stayed silent of his emotions and feelings, but his father was always saying how bad it was to let things brew inside of you too long.  
  
"It's now or never, even though I'd prefer never sometimes. But I have to tell them how I feel. It's only right, seeing as I'm their son."  
  
Pausing for a moment on the top step he listened to the laughter wafting upwards and smiled. It wouldn't be too bad. Gingerly taking the first step he smiled as he descended and knew that everything would be fine in the end, despite everything.  
  
The End  
  
Geez, for something so short I should've finished it sooner, sorry. Any ways, summers coming! I was thinking of writing one more series with these guys, but I wasn't sure. Feedback on what you think would be greatly appreciated. Well, if I don't see you for awhile have a great summer. 


End file.
